Various types of exercise devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a resistance exercise device to exercise the arms and upper core of the body. The device includes a pair of handle assemblies connected together with a replaceable elastomeric resistance member to permit the use of a resistance member having a desired length and resistance strength. Each handle assembly includes a handle member and a convex support member attached thereto which are separable to permit replacement of a non-slip hollow cylindrical hand grip that engages a center portion of the handle member.